Distracción
by Harumaki03
Summary: Mientras esperan que Sakura lleve a su pequeña a casa, Sai aprenderá porqué no debe distraerse con su pequeño, sea la situación que sea. Post-Manga. InoSai. ¡Family time! (La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a)


**"Distracción" **

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Mientras esperan que Sakura lleve a su pequeña a casa, Sai aprenderá porqué no debe distraerse con su pequeño, sea la situación que sea.

**N/T: **Basado en la imagen de portada, la misma **NO** me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.

**-/-/-**

Sakura llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeña Sarada y del hombro izquierdo llevaba colgando el bolso con las cosas necesarias para que la pequeña pasara la noche en casa de su tía Ino, ya que a ella le tocaba turno nocturno ese día y no había podido cambiarlo.

—Ya veras como te divertirás con la tía Ino e Inojin —Sarada se aferró un poco más al cuerpo de su mamá.

Sarada tenía unos ojos negros y expresivos para su corta edad _—apenas dos años y medio—_ y una actitud muy tranquila.

Sakura suspiró, no le gustaba alejarse de su pequeña, pero su padre pasaba casi todo el tiempo viajando y tampoco podía dejarla en casa de sus padres, pues estos habían salido dos días atrás a unas pequeñas y relajadas vacaciones.

—Ya veras que el tiempo pasa rápido y mamá ya estará contigo de nuevo —la pequeña sonrió a su madre y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Igual, siempre se divertía cuando estaba con Inojin y más si estaba el tío Sai.

**-/-/-**

—¡Sai, Inojin, ya dejen de andar jugando! —les gritó Ino desde la cocina mientras escuchaba a su pequeño gritar _"¡eureka!" _como podía.

Sai había estado jugando con su pequeño desde temprano, lo había correteado por toda la sala, se habían tirado papeles mutuamente, Sai había sido el caballo de Inojin y hasta su mimo.

—Ya está, ya esta —Sai entro a la cocina con el pequeño Inojin en brazos y depositó un beso en la nuca de Ino—. Me pondré a leer esos documentos del Hokage —y abrió el refrigerador para tomar agua.

—Yo, yo también —Inojin hizo un gesto con sus manitas para que Sai le pasara el vaso con agua, al verlo, tanto Ino como Sai rieron.

—Sakura debe estar por llegar con Sarada-chan, así que no te concentres mucho y ten cuidado con Inojin, sabes que rompe cualquier cosa que ocupa tu atención —Sai asintió y sonrió mientras se llevaba a su pequeño tornado consigo de nuevo a la sala.

Inojin miraba divertido como su padre se echaba al suelo alfombrado boca abajo consigo entre sus brazos y unos documentos delante de ambos.

—Inojin, vamos a leer esto, es importante para el Hokage-sama, así que procuremos no romperlos —Inojin asintió.

—Bien, bien —dijo el pequeño —no lo romperé —Sai se aguantó una carcajada. Inojin estaba a pocos meses de cumplir tres años y era un pequeño muy vivaz, incluso hablaba casi a la perfección, Ino se jactaba de que su pequeño era un genio.

—Veamos... —y empezó a leer, pronto se dio cuenta que cuando emitía algún sonido, su pequeño lo imitaba.

Así pasaron unos quince minutos mientras que pasaba las hojas y su hijo imitaba sus _"uhm, ah, interesante"_ con su infantil voz.

Ino tenía un rato mirándolos y solamente podía sentirse agradecida por tenerlos. El timbre de su casa sonó y aviso que abriría.

—Frentona —saludó sonriente a su mejor amiga, cuya ceja le tembló ante el sobrenombre —pensé que se habían perdido.

La pequeña Sarada miró a su tía Ino, siempre le había llamado mucho la atención el cabello largo y rubio de su tía, ella le dejaba jugar con el a su antojo.

Quería jugar con el, así que se estiro hacía su tía, quería jugar con ese largo cabello, jugar, jugar.

Ino no se hizo de rogar y tomó a la pequeña pelinegra en sus brazos.

—No pienso decirte nada, Ino-cerda —fue la respuesta de Sakura, sonriendo al ver que su pequeña se llevaba bien con Ino—. En verdad lamento tener que dejar a Sarada con ustedes —añadió, un poco apenada.

—Sakura, no es ningún problema, lo sabes —alzó un poco más alto a la pequeña Sarada, cuyos cortos y negros cabellos estaban peinados hacia un lado, la pequeña le devolvía una mirada curiosa con esos negros ónices que tenía por ojos.

Ambas madres se pusieron a platicar un rato mientras Sai tenía algo_ "más grande"_ con lo que lidiar.

Inojin seguía sentado entre sus brazos y sostenía entre sus manos uno de las hojas del documento que leía su padre.

Sai abrió sus negros ojos con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Inojin cuando sólo se escuchó el ligero_ "crash"_ de la hoja ser partida en dos.

El rostro de diversión de Inojin _—sus verdes ojos concentrados y su pequeña lengua fuera y a un lado de la boca—_ podrían haber resultado enternecedor a ojos de su padre, pero no en ese momento.

—Inojin... —dijo, con tono apesadumbrado.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza y vislumbro a Sai como nunca lo había visto antes, echado boca abajo en la sala con el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

—Uhm... hola Sai —saludó Sakura al _Shinobi_, que volvió su cabeza hacia ella con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

—Hola —respondió mientras se ponía de pie, alzando al pequeño Inojin lejos de los documentos restantes. Sakura vio que el pequeño lanzaba al aire pequeños pedazos de papel y asumió lo que había sucedido.

Era un cuadro raro y a su vez enternecedor, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sai con su pequeño ya que casi siempre estaba de misión, y aunque su rostro era algo contrariado, percibía el matiz de orgullo en los profundos y negros ojos del _ex-Raíz_.

A pesar de que el pequeño había destrozado un, probablemente, importantisimo documento, Sai tenía una expresión que era pura felicidad _—con su nota de exasperación por el documento destrozado de por medio—_ pero igual, felicidad.

Le alegraba que su compañero pudiese hacer ese tipo de expresiones y fuese feliz.

Ino volvió la cabeza un instante y sonrió nerviosamente mientras a su vez Sarada extendía una de sus manitas para tomar uno de los largos mechones de su tía Ino.

—Ya le había dicho que no se distrajera —Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa, reaccionando y le tendió el bolso con las cosas de Sarada.

Mientras las dos madres se despedían, Sai pasaba saliva fuertemente y pensaba en qué excusa le daría al Hokage por la ausencia de una de las hojas de ese documento.

—¡Jugar, jugar! —pedía Inojin mientras Sai sentía que un viento frío se acercaba a sí.

Qué difícil era ser padre.

**—Fin—**

La idea me surgió inmediatamente vi la imagen, pero tarde más en plasmarla de lo que pensé.

Soy de las que piensa que para **Sakura** es raro ver una expresión de real emoción en **Sai** y creo que no hay expresiones más puras que la de ver a tu pequeño hijo, sea la situación que sea.

La pareja InoSai siempre me ha gustado desde que tuvieran su primera interacción en el Manga, no me había dado golpazo de inspiración para escribir algo exclusivamente de ellos_ (sin ser secundarios en otra historia)_ pero al fin lo he hecho y me siento feliz.

Reitero que todos los créditos de las imagen a su correspondiente creador/a, espero realmente que disfruten este pequeño escrito que es el primero que hago oficial y únicamente de la pareja **InoSai**, lean y dejen saber qué les parece, ¡un abrazo y hasta la próxima!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
